Aero'mon
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: What happens when the combined obsessions of two random girls comes to life all in one place? The most random day ever! That's what! Contains MANY different themes such as Pokemon, Mutant X, Aladdin, Caesar and many more to come!


_**This is another role play that I decided to post. This one was done with a different friend and it seems that it will continue. It contains a TON of different stuff... At least it will. Some examples are Pokemon, Mutant x, Aladdin, Caesar and more to come! :D Let me know what you all think of the randomness. Lol.  
**_

_**Btw, the girl- Gabrielle, in the story is my friend who I role played with. And I'm Kenny in the story. A.K.A The apparent damsel in distress. xD Anyways, enjoy.  
**_

* * *

_**Aero'mon Ch 1**_

The wonderful world of Pokemon! A world full of magical creatures in… okay, this is NOT the start of a Pokemon movie, and the title "Aero'mon" has nothing to do with Aerodactyl! You'll see soon… Anyways, if you cannot handle epic randomness then leave now, we will take no responsibility for any damage our random stupidity does to to you.

Now, without further ado, I now present our role play!

* * *

It was an ordinary day at school and a group of people was eating breakfast. A seventeen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and teal eyes was playing her new Pokemon Black video game on her DSi while absentmindedly eating a sausage on a stick.

"Yuck! How can you eat that Kenny?" Another seventeen year old girl with blonde hair, dark eyes and stylish glasses sat across from Kenny, with a tray containing a vitamin-fortified Super Bun, an apple, and Mineral Water.

Kenny dipped her sausage in syrup and took a bite. "It's good!" She said and eyed the other girl's Super Bun. "And your Super Bun is just about as sugary as my sausage. At least mine gives me protein, eh Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle glared at Kenny's breakfast in disgust and said, "well it's school food, it HAS to be healthy."

"Well we're both eating school food so- ugh! Forget it. I'm not gonna even attempt to fight Mason Eckhart's * (Mutant X, look it up if you don't know to understand the joke) right hand in a health battle!" Kenny teased her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, that's not my ONLY obsession! I have several. In fact, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to see them all together. I wonder who would show up first."

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of bass drums coming from outside the cafeteria.

Kenny was about to respond but froze when hearing the drumline, her heart leaping into her throat. The drumline beat was sickeningly recognizable from how much Gabrielle teased her about it.

The drumline paranoia came from a joke Gabrielle had made about her ex boyfriend Shawn- an arrogant womanizer with a grin plastered to his face- being like Aladdin. So she made a parody of the whole parade and called it 'Prince Shabah'- a mixture of the name Shawn and his best friend Bobby.

It was different from the original Aladdin in the sense that the princess- or Kenny herself- gets kidnapped. She had always been paranoid of this really happening because she didn't want to get kidnapped by her creepy, perverted, vampire ex. Need I say more? But she knew that it could never really happen… could it?

"Come on Kenny! Let's go watch the band play!" Gabrielle quickly tossed her tray into the trashcan and anxiously waited for Kenny to finish eating.

Kenny was shaking; she looked up at Gabrielle and slowly continued to eat. "I'm not gonna rush eating just to watch the band play." She said stubbornly, heart hammering anxiously. "Why do you want to see them play so badly? They suck!" She played dumb to stall her.

"But I gave them sheet music and they said they might play the song I requested. Why are you so afraid anyway?" The first notes of 'Prince Ali' echoed through the school; Gabrielle grinned widely. "Oh, yes! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She ran out of the cafeteria.

Kenny sighed in relief. "I can hear it just fine in here; in safety. Lily- a fifteen year old who sat next to her, nuzzling her boyfriend- will protect me if anyone tries to kidnap me." 'Why am I so nervous? Usually I fake my fear to be funny but now I have a bad feeling.' She thought and then put away her game. She threw her tray out and looked toward the door.

There was no reason to be truly afraid of something that would never really happen. She had to regain some of her dignity. Walking out of the cafeteria nervously with shifty eyes, she searched for Gabrielle.

"I love music," Gabrielle said brightly, following a blonde guy wearing sunglasses on top of his head. She recognized him as Shawn's friend, Bobby. Bobby always wore a black hoodie with the word 'England' printed on the front of it in white script. When she approached him however, she noticed that the hoodie read, 'Shabah'.

"This can't be happening!" She said. "Oh well, might as well join in the song."

Kenny looked around but couldn't find Gabrielle. Everything looked normal. But suddenly out of nowhere a herd of people stampeded forward from behind her, almost knocking her over.

"Make way for Prince Shabah!" They sang as they ran forward and crowded around.

"Stupid mortal 'cowterpies'." She growled, smirking at her own joke that was a mixture of Pokemon and Gabrielle's 'all people are cattle' joke. Kenny referred to them as 'mortals' because she was a Neko- or Japanese cat shapeshifter.

What the people had sung finally sank in and her heart skipped a beat. "Wait… WHAT?!" She started to panic. "N-no! I'm hearing things! This can't be happening!" She started to run back toward the cafeteria but was blocked by a line of people marching forward replaying their line of the song, "say hey it's Prince Shabah!"

"Get out of my way!" Kenny yelled in a pleading voice but couldn't get through. There was no escape now. If Gabrielle's parody was really coming true then she knew what would happen. Turning around and waiting, she kept telling herself this was only a dream.

Kenny's worst nightmare started to take shape when she saw Shawn, clad in Arabian Prince attire astride an elephant and slowly moving in her direction. He wore a turban with a feather that looked just as silly as the grin on his face. He waved royally to the students and staff watching him parade the campus.

Kenny gulped as Shawn came into view, evidently heading in her direction. "Just a dream! Just a dream- FUCK! He's a DREAM walker!" She looked around swiftly and asked aloud in a shaky voice, "shouldn't administration be trying to stop the parade with an ELEPHANT on campus?!"

As soon as she spoke, Mr. Streeter- the principle- came into view and approached Shawn. Before he made it to him, Shawn threw some gold to him. Mr. Streeter looked at the gold for a minute before turning away as if he saw nothing.

"Wow, he's rich now." She blushed slightly. "Rich enough to catch any girl he wants. Why is he bothering me?" 'Maybe I'm overreacting… I won't try and run away anymore.' Kenny thought and watch the parade.

But Bobby had other ideas. As he lead several groups in song, he got close enough to grab Kenny and no one suspected a thing.

Kenny let out a swift yelp of surprise when she was grabbed. Although she already knew it was gonna happen; it still shocked her. Panic came back to her and made her yell, "let go of me damn it!" She tried to get away but to no avail.

She happened to see Gabrielle, Lily and Jean- her enemy- on a balcony they passed. "GABRIELLE! LILY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kenny screamed as she flailed her arms.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Pikachu! I choose you!" A boy wearing a backwards cap and fingerless gloves pointed toward Bobby and Pikachu leaped off of his shoulder. Bobby whipped on his sunglasses epically and prepared to battle none other than Ash Ketchum.

Kenny couldn't believe her eyes. It was really Ash! She could tell from his voice and outfit. His appearance looked the same but his anime form had become real and even Pikachu looked real- so they both obviously looked a little strange. 'Pokemon are real now?! I could get used to this!' She then saw that Ash and Bobby were about to have a battle. She smiled. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd want to rescue her besides Ash; the heroic trainer who has, in one way or another, saved the world numerous times.

"Go Poochyena!" Bobby tossed his Pokeball and the wolf puppy Pokemon appeared.

People had backed up to allow enough room for the battle and were now in a large circle around Kenny and the two battlers.

"A Poochyena huh?" A said and looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" At lightning speed, Pikachu rushed at Poochyena and slammed into it.

Poochyena grunted and then shook itself. "Use Shadow Ball Poochyena!" Bobby called. It opened its mouth and a dark energy ball formed before shooting at Pikachu.

Pikachu was knocked back but recovered quickly. "Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu rushed at Poochyena with a glowing tail.

"Bite, Poochyena!" Bobby ordered but his Pokemon was first hit by Iron Tail. It fell back and seemed to be almost defeated.

Kenny had backed into the crowd and snuck to Ash's side for protection.

"Alright, Pikachu! Finish it off with a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked and a powerful electric surge shot at Poochyena.

Poochyena fainted from the attack. Bobby recalled his Pokemon.

"Yay! Great job Ash!" Kenny cheered, not able to retain her excitement.

Shawn had seen the crowd bunch all in one area so he directed his elephant to turn around; curious what drew the crowd away from him.

"Thanks for saving me! I'm Kenny!" Kenny introduced herself cheerfully and held out her hand.

He shook it. "No problem. I'm Ash." He then remembered that she had said his name before his introduction. "Wait… H-how did you know what my name was before I told you?"

"Erm- I- uh…" Before Kenny could think of anything, a large shadow engulfed them. She looked up to see Shawn on the elephant looking down at them. "Not you!" She said and ran behind Ash again. "I don't have any Pokemon… yet. Can you help me again?"

Ash took a step forward, glaring at Shawn. "Let's have a battle, if I win then you leave Kenny alone!"

"Fine." Shawn grinned deviously and threw out his Pokeball. Out came a Pikachu but there was something different about it. Instead of its black eyes, this Pikachu had ruby jewels in its place.

"Oh my god!" Kenny groaned. "He has his character in my comic as his Pokemon? What else is gonna come true?!" * (My Stone Bearers comic. I don't think I had added him yet but his character was a creepy vampire Pikachu with red jewels for eyes.)

Ash turned and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Kenny smiled in embarrassment. "N-nothing." She looked up as the sound of a helicopter * (inside joke for Gabrielle's story. A penguin in a helicopter tries to kidnap my character) came and slunk to her knees. "Why me?!" She wailed.

The battle was interrupted by a trumpet fanfare from across the campus.

"What now?!" Kenny was devastated.

"Oh boy! Another parade!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Ooh! And this one has soldiers!" She squealed. A tall man riding a white horse was at the front of the legion. He had light brown hair and eyes that were almost black.

Gabrielle recognized him and with a hand gesture, said, "ave Caesar!

"This is so cool! Caesar has won many battles! Shawn doesn't stand a chance!"

Kenny was confused about who that was and then heard what Gabrielle said. "Oh…" She said and face palmed. Were ALL of her's and Gabrielle's obsessions coming to life?

She was unsure if Caesar was the good guy or the bad guy so she stayed put behind Ash.

Caesar started throwing gold out to the people but they just stared up at him blankly.

"We already have some!" Someone called.

"Oh, more for me then." He said and continued on.

"Wait, aww man. We could have had more gold!" Someone else groaned.

"Hey! He has more riches than me!" Shawn said angrily. "That's unexceptable! Pikachu, go!" He pointed to Caesar.

Pikachu ran forward with sparking cheeks.

"Didn't you know that horses are much more effective for battle?" Caesar said arrogantly to Shawn.

"Electricity is way more effective than horses! Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and Caesar drew his sword. With one swift move Caesar deflected Pikachu's Thundershock and the bolt ricocheted and hit Shawn. He lost his balance and fell off his elephant.

Bobby tried to catch Shawn as he fell but he landed next to him with a thud. Bobby tried to help him up but Shawn angrily pushed him aside. He slowly climbed back up his elephant and reeled over when he got to the top again. Some sparks were still flying from him and his hair spiked up like a cartoon cartoon character after getting shocked. "P-pikachu, return." He said and weakly pulled out his Pokeball to return his Pokemon.

"Whoa…" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Don't YOU try anything like that!" I warned him.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Ash protested.

"I never said you were." I dismissed the argument. "I just hope he's on our side!"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Ash responded and looked at Caesar.

Caesar got off of his horse and raised his sword. The crowd started chanting "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!" and carried him off in the direction of a place called Freedom Station. The administration was so dumbfounded that they didn't even try to stop the kids as they marched off campus.

Kenny followed with a sigh; still sticking around Ash for protection. "This is going to be a long… but interesting day."


End file.
